Malicious and Mysterious
by Eric's-bitch
Summary: Alice has been getting more attention from males recently. She is not sure if she likes it as she is recieving unwanted attention from a dark man with white blond hair. He relationships with Eric and Godric are... complicated. She is being hunted by someone/somthing but she doesn't know what or why. Love, lust, temptation and DESTRUCTION! Sequel to Most Mysterious! R&R plz xx
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Helloooo! Thank you for following/favouriting me as an author, this will mean that you will see that I am starting my new story for this series. I still don't know what to call the series, any ideas would be much aprieciated.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in relation to True Blood (characters, plot, places, etc), however I do have the rights to my own OC's. Although if you would like to use some of them in your own story I would be happy to allow you as long as you tell me in advance. :D**

**Have fun reading this randomness! xxxx**

**Purely becasue I love this poem and it fits well with the story. It was one of the inspirations for writting this fanfic:-**

_BELIAL came last, than whom a Spirit more lewd  
Fell not from Heaven, or more gross to love  
Vice for it self: To him no Temple stood  
Or Altar smoak'd; yet who more oft then hee  
In Temples and at Altars, when the Priest  
Turns Atheist, as did ELY'S Sons, who fill'd  
With lust and violence the house of God.  
In Courts and Palaces he also Reigns  
And in luxurious Cities, where the noyse  
Of riot ascends above thir loftiest Towrs,  
And injury and outrage: And when Night  
Darkens the Streets, then wander forth the Sons  
Of BELIAL, flown with insolence and wine.  
Witness the Streets of SODOM, and that night  
In GIBEAH, when hospitable Dores  
Yielded thir Matrons to prevent worse rape._

~###~

"You can't just keep apearing out of the blue!" I said when Adrian and I got in to Eric's office. Eric was a bit out of it, so I thought it best for him to stay out there. I watched as he glided over and sat in the chair while putting his feet up on the desk. My anger escaleted even more. "Move!" I said and walked over to him, attempting to seem menacing, however all he did was smile at me, amused. He was wearing all black like the first time I saw him, however this seemed more casual. He had on black jeans (that fitted him perfectly), a long sleve black top and a pair of black vans. He looked like a teenager. Well, a very dark one that you wouldn't want to meet in an alley at night. His ice blond hair made his dark (almost black) eyes pertrude and stand out. I had never been able to fully look at him before as he was always disapearing

I watched his smile grow as he picked up on what I was thinking. "Make me." I had a flash back to when I said the same thing to Eric when he asked me to move off his throne. I flushed. I knew I wouldn't be able to make him, so I stomped back to the sofa that was in the room.

"Why are you here?" I asked with my arms crossed. I feared I already knew the answer, but I felt I should ask.

"For you." I got even more angry.

"Well, you can't have me. Anything else?"

I watched as he stood and walked over to me. He was shorter than Eric but taller than Godric, which was still miles taller than my 5"4 figure. I stood too, as to not let him intimidate me. When I did this he laughed."I like you. You have...spirit." He elongagted the last word, as if it was a private joke.

"You are arrogant. Now we have gotten to know each other better, can you leave?" I asked, hopeful.

"Even when you can't see me, I am there. In the back of your head." I felt his presence bubbling at the back of my head as I had felt before. "See..?" I put my guards up stronger than I ever had before. I felt his presence withdraw from my mind, and he laughed again.

"What the hell are you? You're not like me." I said, certain of this fact. Again he laughed, I was getting seriously annoyed with him.

"No, I am not like you." He said cryptically.

"Well...?" I prompted.

"You will find out in due time." He said. I was about to argue, but before I could he spoke again. "Farewell, my love." He stroked my cheek. I was so confused at his behavior.

"I am not your 'love'!" I shouted into the now empty room as he had disapeared. I stomped out into the main bar area of Fangtaisia. I looked to see Eric walking over to me. He was clearly angry.

"What happened? I couldn't move or do anything." He was seething.

"It's fine. He's gone." I said.

**The next chapter will be set later on. This was just so you knew what happened after Adrian walked in. It will all make sense as to why I decided to tell you lovely people in future chapters.**

**Let me know what you thought of the poem? It is from John Milton's "Paradise Lost" ~ which, again, I do not own.**

**R&R! xxxx**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_**Hi there, ignorant person that sent me the rude review with extreamly bad grammar. All I have to say is... BITCH PLEASE! Go away if you don't want to read this, your choice, but don't you dare tell me to stop writting. My story. Get, the fuck, over yourself!**_

_**Rant over.**_

**Hello, nice earthings. I recieved one very rude review for the prologue. I hope this chapter gets nicer ones and maybe more than one ;)**

**Disclaimer: OC's, which are clearly mine, have no ties to the tv show True Blood. However, I have no rights to anything in said show.**

**Enjoy! xx**

"Oli! Stop taking your cars out, we have to pack!" I exclaimed, as I found the five year old that was empting his toy chest onto the hall floor - again! He looked up to me. I could tell he was upset about having to move, but Kevin felt that he couldn't stay here anymore after his wife Arabella died here, three months ago. I watched the little boy's eyes well up with tears. I sat down next to him and put my arms around his small frame. "It's ok, little man. We're not moving far." It was true, we were only moving furthur in to the town of Shreveport.

"I don't want to go. I like my room." He said sobbing into my chest.

"I know, but you will get a new room and you can play in that just as much." I said, trying to reassure him. "I'll tell you what?" I saw his face look up to me slightly. "You get all your toys away and ready to go and I will take you to the park on Saturday. Ok?" I saw the wheels turning in his head. I watched his face brighten.

"Ok." He said with a small smile, which looked mismatched along side his watery eyes.

###

"Kevin!" I called to my uncle, as he stepped in the new house with yet more boxes. "Where do you want this box?"

"What does it say on it?" He asked.

I looked at the top of the box I was holding and felt really stupid for asking the question. "Kitchen."

"Then that's where I want it." He said with a laugh. I could help laughing at my own stupidity also. "Alice?" He called. I placed the box down and walked out of the kitchen. When I walked out I saw Kevin talking to someone at the door. I walked over and saw the two people I hadn't seen for three months standing there.

"Eric. Godric. Can I help you?" After the Adrian issue they had both tried to keep me under lock and key. I didn't like the idea of being kept prisoner, so I left. They hadn't been happy, but in the end I gave them no choice but to let me go. It's not like I wasn't more than capable of looking after myself. Which they couldn't claim to be untrue.

"We need to talk." Godric said. He tried to enter but was unable to, as he hadn't been invited into _this_ house yet.

"How did you find me?" I asked. I hadn't even told them I was moving, let alone where to. I felt a tug on my arm. I looked and saw Oli. "What's up?" I asked, looking at the shocked look on his face. He looked at the men standing at the door. I picked him up, and he looked at Eric and Godric with a weariness that one would never believe a five year old could muster.

I looked at Godric expeting him to answer the previous question I adressed to him. "You had my blood." He said simply. I understood then. He could find me, sense my emotions and everything ._ All the time!_ "Can we come in?" He asked.

"Oli, you go upstairs. Ok?" I placed him on the floor and watched him plod up the stairs, looking back towards the men at the door every few steps.

I walked out of the door. I was not going to invite them into my house when I didn't know what they intended to do, particularly when Oli was _that_ concerned about them. I looked at Kevin with a smile to show I'd be ok, and closed the front door. I walked for a while with the vampires on my tail. I knew there was a small stream near where the garden met the forrest. When I arrived there, I turned. "What?"

"Nice to see you, too." Eric said sarcastically.

"Forgive me, but you turn up the door step of my _new_ house, that I never told you about, and tell me 'we need to talk'. Some people would take the hint that I didn't want to see you." I reeled off.

"And why is that? Because you had our attentions?" He retorted. I was so shocked that I didn't know how to respond. They had both acted really strangely towards me the last time we met. They were either trying to kiss me or calling me a slut for being kissed by the other.

"No. We are here to discuss you going to Jackson."

"Jackson, Missisipi?" I asked taken aback. Godric nodded. "The last time I went to help a vampire with something I ended up in a cage, in the cellar of a homocidal church. So, what on Earth, makes you think I would go?" I questioned them both.

"Because Sookie has been captured by Russell Edgington, while trying to rescue Bill from his clutches." Eric said.

I had gotten on well with Sookie. I'd say she is my best friend after Richelle died. However, the fact that Elle had been in Fangtaisia weeks after she died led me to question if she was really dead. "What do you mean captured?"

"Edgington found out she was a telepath and took her. He thinks he can use her for something. What we don't know is what." Godric spoke for the first time since we arrived at the stream.

I just stood there for a while, listening to the running water trying to calm the conflicting emotions that were bubbling inside me. Sookie was a good friend and I didn't like the idea of her being in harm's way, but I wanted the vampires out of my life for good. I thought there were for the past three months. I thought I had finally seen the last of the demons that were currently standing infront of me. "I know you're torn." I opened my eyes as Godric spoke.

"Understatement of the century." I said, and for some reason I started smilling. At what? Unknown. Then the smile became laughter, which became me hysterically laughing at nothing.

"What is the matter with her. I'm sure she was more stable when she left us." I heard Eric say. My laughter ceased.

"You shut the fuck up! I am trying to think." I shouted.

"You PMSing?" Eric said with an eye brow raised.

"Probably. But can a daughter of Belial truly PMS? After all in theory there can't be a _female_ Belial." I said. I am making no sense what so ever. "What the hell am I saying?" I could knew to the vamps infront of me that I was sounding crazy. In all honesty, at that moment, I felt it too.

"Alice, we need to know if you will go to Jackson?" Godric said, trying to bring some order back to the confusing coversation, that I was predominatly having with myself.

"Fine." I said. I was fed up, and thought that I should be able to go back to my old life, just watching vampires on tv, after this. "Who is going with me?"

"Me." Eric said with a smirk.

"If you don't wipe that arrogant look off your face right now, I'm going to slap it off. Understand?"

###

I was in Eric's red convertable. We had been driving for a couple of hours, hardly speaking. I am someone that, as my nan said, can make 'anyone's ears bleed'. In fact I find it hard not talking. I may not particularly like the viking in the car, he was the only one there to talk to. "You couldn't have toned down the car. I mean red?"

"Red symbolises many things." He said myteriously.

"Yeah, danger, death, blood, love, lust, etcetera." I said and rolled my eyes at his grip tightening on the steering wheel. He hated to be upstaged. "But other colours represent things too. Yellow symbolises infedelity. Fitting for you I suppose." I laughed at this and was surpised when he joined in.

"You want me to get a yellow car?"

"No. Black. Sleek and hidden."

"I like flashy." He said, leaning over towards me.

"I don't. It's cheap and tacky-"

"In the words for Christian Grey: 'It's taking all my self-control not to fuck you on the hood of this car, just to show you that you're mine, and if I want to buy you a fucking car, I'll buy you a fucking car'."

"You read 50 shades of Grey _and_ you memorised quotes?" I said, and then thought about what he had just said. "Hold on, did you just say you wanted to 'fuck' me?" I said and heard him laugh under his breath.

"Problem with that?"

"Can I just take the car? I am a woman. I like aethetics." I retorted. My voices sounded very comfortable with the conversation, however my blush betrayed me. Luckily Eric was looking at the road, but I am sure he heard my heart beat speed up.

###

A couple of hours later we were pulling in to a large drive way. I watched as a large dog/wolf walked up to the car and surveyed us. _That was strange._ When the dog left we drove up to the front of a large mansion. The place wouldn't have looked out of place in seventeenth century Europe. I didn't realise I was gawking until Eric slammed his door shut, yanking me out out my trance.

I got out of the car and walked over to Eric. He was speaking to one of the heavily armed guards. The guard looked me over. Clearly he had more than the intention of seeing if I had any weapons. I grimaced and turned my back to look at the magnificant house once more.

"We can go in now. The king is expecting us." Eric said from right behind me.

"King of Texas?" Eric nodded tensely.

"Russell Edgington."

"Oh, how lovely." I said, sarcasm dripping from the words.

We entered and I saw that the inside was even more beautiful than the outside. There was a stair case that spiraled upwards to the side of the foyer, which was with in in itself big enough to be a room. I watched as a man entered. He was wearing one of those jacket that Hugh Hefner wears. _Oh, what were they called?_

"Welcome." He said with a western European accent. I watched as he eyed Eric up very obviously. "Russell will be out in a minute. Shall we go into the drawing room?" I went to follow Eric and the other man.

"No humans. Or females." He said stopping me in my tracks.

"She must stay with me at all times, Talbot. I told Russell that." Eric said in a dangerously low voice.

"Alright, fine. Go." He said sidestepping so I could get passed. We stepped into yet another beautiful room. "Ok, Mister Northman. How goes your bar in Shreveport? I have heard many things about Fangtaisia." Talbot said, naming Eric's bar. I listened in on his thoughts, but toned him out when I saw very sexual scenes that he wanted to happen between him and Eric.

"Ahhh!" I looked to the door and saw a man that looked to be in about his mid-late fourties. His dark hair was receeding however he still had a strange allure to him. "Mister Northman and Miss...?" He said holding out his hand for me to take.

"Boden." I said taking his cold hand. I was suprised when he kissed it.

He stood up, still giving me sideways glances that were making me serverly uncomfortable. "So, Northman. Why are you here?"

"I am here to request permission to search your territory for a vampire that has gone missing. Bill Compton. He is accused for the selling of vampire blood." Eric said. I looked at him and tried not to look so dumbfounded. He knew that Bill was with Eric and vampire blood? What does that have to do with anything?

**This was a bit of a boring chapter. I just really wanted to write something for you guys as I haven't in a while. I hope it is to your satisfaction.**

**Please R&R for me. I love you all! xxxx**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hello! Not much to say today, apart from thanks for the awesome reviews. They are all read and apprieciated.**

**Sorry for not uploading this sooner. I have no reason as it was mostly written, I was just being lazy and didn't want to edit it. But I have two weeks off now, so I will try to make it up to you by writting more chapters for all of my stories.**

**Disclaimer: My OCs are mine, however anything else that has relation to the True Blood tv show is not.**

"Oh, no. No." I could hear the sarcasm dripping from Russell's voice. "That's heinous. Are you sure?"

"Hmm." I looked to Eric and saw him nod his head, clearly oblivious to the fact that Russell was being sarcastic.

"Let's ask him." He said and looked to the door, to which Bill was entering through. I knew my eyes widened. I hadn't thought it would be this easy to find him. "He is not missing and he is way too square to deal V." Russell continued.

I listened in to Bill's thought and saw his rage towards Eric for trying to blame him for his own crimes. Eric was the one selling vampire blood, but I knew I couldn't say that infront of the King and the rest of these people, as they would have his head.

"You tried to pin that on me?" Bill said, and I was reminded with his melodramatic southern accent.

"We all know it is your queen behind this, Northman." Russell spoke, again.

"And that you did the selling for her." Bill intruded.

"You see, Mr Compton has accepted a position in my court and therefore keeps nothing from me." I could tell even Russell knew what he had just said was a lie, but Eric was the one that tried to agrivate Bill furthur.

"Oh. You're here of your own accord." Bill nodded. "Which means..."

"Sookie is no longer mine." Erg! Why did I not see this coming.

"Boy's and their toys." I leaned over to talk to Talbot, as he and I had been the only two silent during this conversation. I heard Talbot laugh and saw the shocked looks on everyone's faces as they turned to me. "Is it not true?" I raised my eyebrows to Eric.

"Miss Boden, you have a way of making yourself heard, and that is something I can admire." Russell said to me.

"Well, Eric is a fun person to annoy, so I make it my duty to do so." I said with a smile and watched Eric's stance change beside me.

"You smell delightful." Someone wispered at my ear and I jumped nearly a foot in the air. I looked back to see the guard that had eyed me up earlier. I hated having people near my neck, and he had entered my personal space - _big time_.

"Excuse me, I'd rather not have strangers, particularly blood drinking one's, near my neck. Thank you."

I turned to see Russell walking closer to me. I sniffed the air around me. "No. You do smell lovely. I never noticed it before. What are you?" He asked looking into my eyes, attempting glamor on me.

I decided to play along. Best not ruin my human persona. "I'm a seventeen year old from England. I moved-" I was cut off.

"What species are you?"

"Human." I said with out hesitation.

"Blood type?"

"Unknown." I genuinely didn't know my blood type. I had never needed to know. I was never taken into hospital, apart from the one time I thought I had broken my arm when I was 8, luckily it was only a sprain.

"Let's see then." I jumped into action then.

"You come anywhere near me, I will rip your fucking head off." I said clamly, but it was not an exaggeration.

"Don't worry it won't hurt - much." He said trying to glamor me, but I was not going to play along and get bitten.

"I am being deadly serious when I say; you had better stay away from me."

I watched his features go through a range of emotions: confused, sad, and then angry. "What are you?"

"None of your business." He made a move to grab me, but before he could someone spoke.

"She is mine." I looked to Eric, who was now standing. I felt a rage at the back of my mind. But was it mine at the idea of being claimed, or was it the person that is always in my mind?

I heard Russell laugh. It was a frightening sound, as it pierced through the silence like a needle. "Which do you want the Stackhouse girl, or this one here?"

"You really piss me off, _Russell._" I said before I could help myself. Again I watched as he lunged for me. However, this time I was not going to give him the chance of getting to me. I release the energy within me and watched him go down. He was on the floor screaming, when I finally decided to release it. No one had dared to touch me during this time. Not even the guards who had entered when hearing the commotion.

"Get her!" A very weak Russell said and pointed at me. Again no one made a move to get me. I smiled down at the man on the floor.

"Well, done, my darling." I turned to the voice that sounded. Adrian was standing there, again in all black and again seeming at ease with the world as he leaned against the door frame.

"What are you doing here?" I said. Everyone in the room was watching the exchange between me and the unknown boy.

"I came to see you, my beloved."

"Ok, let's get a few things straight. I am not your 'darling', 'beloved' or your 'love', so please retain from calling me any of these in the future." I watched as his smile widened, but it fell when he saw someone across the room. I looked and saw Eric there. "Can you leave now?"

"I could but I'd rather not. I see I now have competition." He never took his eyes off the man that had not so recently 'claimed' me.

"How can you be so sure you didn't have any before?" I asked, my aim to agarivate him. I observed as his eyes returned to me and saw I had done just that.

His eyes on mine was almost too much to bear. His black pools that seem to reach into olivion felt as though they were burning through to my soul. I felt my heart beat speed up and there were butterfies going mad in my stomach. I knew he was doing something to me. I saw his smile widen, "Tempted?" He asked me. All I could think about was how well his body would mould with mine, and how nice his lips must taste. _Shit!_ I needed to snap out of it.

"What are you doing to me?" I could hear my voice waver and he walked closer to me until he was pressed up against me. I felt I couldn't move. He felt so good. He was smirking down at me.

"Why deny your feelings? I know you want me." He said and that bought me back down to earth.

"No." I stepped back and saw his shocked and wounded face. "They are not my feelings they are yours. You are just projecting your feelings for me on me." Realisation dawning on me.

"You are curious. But I can see the monster within. Malicious and concealed, but it will emerge when the time comes. Your time has not yet come, but it is fast approaching." That was all Adrian said before he disappeared.

I looked back at the room to see that everyone was looking dumbfounded at the disappearance of a young man, infront of their eyes. I never noticed someone walking up behind me until it was too late, and they had injected me with something. My vision clouded, and I was decending into the deep dark oblivion of unconsiousness.

###

I awoke in a room which I had never seen before. I looked around and saw Sookie standing a little away from me with her back towards me. "Sook?" I asked and she turned and rushed over to the bed I was lying on.

"Alice, are you ok?" I looked at her face and saw she had been crying.

"Yeah, are you?" I sat up, and Sookie hugged me sobbing into my shoulder.

"Lorena took Bill to kill him."

"Why?"

"Because he tried to help me and Russell ordered her to kill him."

"Oh. What about Eric?" I saw Sookies face contort due to rage for the Viking.

"He sold everyone out, even you. He told Russell what you were and he told him that I was 'valuble'."

We were silent for several minutes, while I allowed for this information to sink in. I felt angry, sad and sick all at the same time. I wasn't sure how to process what Sookie had just said. Suddenly Sookie spoke, "Tara?" She called into the empty room. I realised she was listening to someone's thoughts somewhere else in the house, but I didn't know who this 'Tara' was so I felt best not to listen in also.

When Sookie had finished looking into space as she listened intently to the thoughts of her friend, I spoke "What's going on?"

"Tara is getting us out, but we need to be ready."

"Ready for what?"

"I don't know, but I'll tell you when she tells me."

###

We must have been waiting at least three hours for Sookie's friend to grace us with her presence. The sun must have been up by now, but the windows were all boarded so I couldn't be entirely sure.

I knew when Tara had made her way back into Sook's mind, by the way her stance changed. "Hide!" Sookie said and ushered me towards the door. We hid there until the door opened. A beautiful woman with dark skin, looked sideways at us before she spoke.

"You fall asleep, and let them escape?" She exclaimed to someone on the other side of the door she had just entered.

I hadn't realised Sookie had picked up a vase until she had smashed it over the man's head, and Tara did the same with the tray she was carring. I was shocked, particularly by Sookie's act of violence.

"Let's go." Sookie said. I didn't need to be told twice. I ran down the corridor with the other two hot on my heals. They were talking about how they got here and why they were here, which reminded me of Eric. Only this time the sadness, about the situation he had put me in, had vanished and left behind a searing rage. I opened my mind to find the presence of the thousand year-old viking I so wished to destroy. I turned left and on to another corridor. "Alice, the front door is this way." Sookie called.

"I know I'll be there in a second." I called over my shoulder. I could feel Eric's presence getting stronger as I grew nearer. I came to a halt at a door, which looked just like the other ones in the house, but this one was the one that concealed the man I currently hated. I slammed the door open, not caring who else heard it. I glanced around the room and saw no one, but I knew he was there. "Eric, show yourself before I make you." He was there in a heartbeat, standing before me.

"Alice." He smirked down at me. He clearly thought this was a game. "What a pleasure. What are you doing in my bedroom in the middle of the day?"

"How dare you tell that stupid vampire what I am!" I screamed and glared up at him. I was shocked when he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into his room fully, and shut the door. "Get off me." I shouted when he failed to remove his hands from my hips.

He slowly dislocated his hands from my body, teasing me. "Now, you should know I have done this under the orders of Godric. However, I do have motives of my own." I listened in on his thoughts,in an attempt to find what these motives were, and my anger bubbled up again. "A crown! You doing this for a fucking crown?!" I exclaimed.

I was about to carry on screaming but he stopped me by putting his hand across my mouth. "Shh! There are others in this house not just me and you." He released me.

"Shut up. You sold me out to a three thousand year-old vampire for a crown that should have been yours centuries ago?"

"Yes."

"God, you are worse than a woman. Holding petty grudges. And wait until I get my hands on Godric, he will wish he was never born." Eric laughed. I glared up at him but he just continued.

"I think your friends want you." He said. _Vampire hearing._

"You not going to try and stop me from escaping?"

"Why? Do you want me to?"

"No."

"Well, I think that it would be fun to watch you run."

"I don't run. I fight."

**Hey, peeps. I thought I would post this as it is 1st April, and I haven't updated in a while. So yeah, here you go. I hope you all had a lovely Easter and didn't pig out on too much chocolate.**

**R&R if you will :D xxx**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**What's up, guys? I have decided I am going to write atleast 3 more chapters before I go back to school in a week. Prompt me!**

**Disclaimer: Anything from the True Blood television series does ****not**** belong to me, however my own characters and the way I decide to take this story ****does****!**

**Have fun reading, little chipmunks. :) xxx**

I ran to the little shed, where I could feel the farmilliar precences of Sookie, Bill and, the new aquaintence, Tara. I was running as fast as I could, due to the other presences I could feel around me. They were something I didn't know of. Not human, not vampire, not even witch. What were they?!

I burst open the door. The bang of the door was closely followed by another bang. This was one of a shot gun. The woman holding which had spun upon my enterance and shot. I watched as the bullet seemed to curve around me, as if being deflected by a bubble shaped shield.

I was shocked as I had never been shot at before. I mean come on! How many seventeen year-olds would have been shot at?

I looked to the woman that had shot me. I watched her face turn to horror as she looked at me. I scanned the room to ensure she hadn't shot anyone else. I saw Sookie and Tara were ok, but Bill was on the floor covered in blood and goo. If he had been shot the result wouldn't have been this bad. I also saw another man in the room. He, along with shot-gun woman, was one of those things that were surronding the place.

"How the fuck did you do that?!" The woman demanded. For the first time I looked at her person properly. She had a too short, short skirt on with a top that showed off more skin than it covered. She looked ridiculous. I almost laughed but then remembered she shot me.

I was no longer in shock, and I felt my emotions shift. "What are you?" I asked the first thing that I wanted to know. I wasn't sure she was going to answer so I looked to the man for an answer.

"Alice," Sookie said. "They're werewolves." I let that sink in for a moment. _Werewolves?! _I began laughing. Why is it that werewolves and vampires coinside in everything? Books, films, tv... It's so ridiculous.

"Is she mad?" I heard someone say, but before I could resond I was rugby tackled to the ground, by my shooter. She was on top of me. _God, she fought like a girl. _But I could see the fear in her eyes as she tried to claw out mine.

"This is a whole new level to the term 'bitch fight'." I said as she was pulled off me by the he-wolf. I saw he had the gun from earlier, I realised that she must have given up on it when she saw it had no effect on me, and was currently holding it to her head.

"Calm down, Debbie." He said to the woman - Debbie.

"Fuck off, Alcide!" She retorted with much venom.

"Alcide!" We all looked to Sookie and saw her trying to wrap Bill in some kind of sheet. "We need to get him out of here."

"I don't think so." I turned and saw yet another werewolf in human form. This one I could tell was on Debbie's side, not just because he was about to try and stop us like her, but because she had ran over to him and snogged him.

"Fed up of this shit now." I said and walked over to them. "Move out of my way before I make you." I smiled to add menace. I watched as Debbie flinced but the male did not react in any way.

I watched his stance change. His eyes began glowing an inhuman colour. I could feel the danger but I didn't know how to protect myself from it. I could feel everyone else in the room's tension. All but one person's. The person that shot the man infront of me in the head.

Alcide.

This guy has earned a place in my good books already. I turned to thank him, but saw he was running towards the screaming woman, sobbing over her boyfriend's - not- tragic fate.

"Come on!" Tara screamed at me, as I stood there staring at the exchange between Alcide and Debbie. It was more than clear that they had had some sort of relationship in the past, however during my short time in Alcide's head, I could see he was loyal and trust worthy, unlike his ex.

I ran out after Tara and Sookie who were struggling to carry the body of Bill. I opened the back of the van that they were heading towards. "I'm riding in the back with Bill." Sookie announced as she stepped into the back of the van.

"Sook, don't do this to yourself. He's not going to make it."

"AHHH!" I heard a scream, closely followed by Alcide joining us.

"Come on! We've got to go." He said and tried to hustle me to the front of the van.

"No I've got a ride." I held up the keys that I managed to get from Eric's pocket has he clamped his large hand over my mouth earlier. I was not going to let that Viking have all the fancy cars, and he had said he would buy me a car. But I one upped him. I stole one.

"The were's are coming." He pointed to where I could see large dog/wolves running at us.

"Go. I'll be fine." I winked at him. He saw what happened with the bullet so he knew I would be fine. "Meet me at nearest mall south of here. See ya!"

With that I ran off. I knew they would only send one (maybe two) wolf after me, as I was one person, on my own, therefore an easier target. _Or so they thought_. The fact that only one was sent after me meant that I would be able to get rid of him with out too much of a problem. Luckily for him, I had no vendetta against him, and therefore felt it was unnessasary to kill him, however I did put him to sleep. I ran to where I remembered Eric was told to park the car.

I glanced around the underground car park and found the flashy red car in the same space. I smiled to myself and made my way towards it. When inside I didn't hesitate to insert the key into the ignition and drive out.

I hadn't thought about the security, until I was stopped by a guard at the front gate. _Brilliant._ Fortunately, _he _was human. I fluffed my hair slightly before opening the tinted window. I watched as the young man -no older than 25- bent down. "Hi." I said with a smile, which he didn't hesitate to return.

"Hello, Miss." He said politely. "I need to see written confirmation that you are allowed to leave." _Shit!_ My smile never faltered, However my heartbeat ecellerated.

"Sorry, I didn't get any. Can't you make an exception." I felt as slutty as Debbie looked in her cheap outfit earlier.

"No, I'm sorry, Miss." I opened my window so he was able to see me fully.

"I promise I'll be back in twenty minutes. I fancy chinese." The first thing that popped into my head. I hoped it wasn't too early for that type of food.

"Twenty minutes, if you bring me back some spring rolls." He said with a laugh, which I gladly returned.

"Deal." He smiled and opened the gate. Little did he know I wouldn't be coming back and he certainly wouldn't be getting any spring rolls. I rolled up my window and smiled to myself.

###

I drove for a while before I saw the van that Alcide was driving. It was pulled over and the back was open. I pulled in behind them and jumped out of the car.

"What's happed?"

"The fucking fanger almost killed her." Tara said.

"Sookie?" I timidly asked the girl sprawled across the floor of the van. When she didn't respond I made quick desicions. "Tara you get in the back and try to retain as much of her blood as you can. Alcide you live around here, take her to the nearest hospital. I'll follow." I knew Alcide wanted to question how I knew where he lived, but I was already in my car.

We drove to the hospital. I was strangely calm. Some how I knew that Sookie was going to be ok, despite the fact that I could feel her fading presence. She was immediately taken into the emergency room and we were all told to remain outside.

Tara phoned Sookie's brother, Jason, and told him to come here. By the time he arrived we had been allowed in to see Sookie. She was lying on a bed with large bandages over her neck and wrist.

I looked at Jason and saw he was as scared as a child would be. His eyes were wide, as he tried to contemplate how this could have ever happened to his only sister. "What happened?" He weakly asked.

"That vamp she's been messing around with." I could feel the anger in Tara's words, as she spoke mercilessly to Jason, revealing the harsh truth to his fargile soul.

"But-" He began to say.

"Jason, I am telling you now, she will be fine." I said, putting sincerity into my voice as I spoke to this wounded man.

"How-?" He didn't seem capable of forming complete sentences now. My heart went out to him completely. Suddenly, I felt a gust of wind and I watched as Bill sunk down next to Sookie. He looked rather remorseful, however I wasn't quite sure what I thought of him. He is a tricky character that I can't seem to get my head around.

"I can help her." He said to Jason, who looked as though he was about to be sick. I heard Tara's protests but I was focused on Jason. He was so torn. He looked to me, as I had said she was going to be fine, but I didn't know what it required to get her to 'fine'.

"It's your choice. She's your sister."

"Do it." He said with out thought. He wanted to save his sister and he would do anything to do so. I admired him for that. It made me think of my own brother -Chris. Although, he may do anything to save me, he failed to save me from himself.

"Come on, Jason." I said and ushered him out of the room, I signaled for Tara to follow, which she did. "Let's get some coffee."

###

"AHHHHHHHH!" An ear piercing scream errupted me from my sleep. I stared in shock as Sookie continued to scream in Bill's face, who was looking mortified. After Jason and everyone else had calmed her down she spoke. "Give me and Bill a moment?" She asked the room.

"Leave you alone with the fanger that did all this to you?" Tara protested.

"Please." I hadn't moved I was emersed in what she had seen in her 'dream'. I was looking at her obsorbing beauty of the place where she had been. I was re-living the dream through her eyes. Suddenly, there was a brunette infront of me. She looked at me and her eyes widened.

_BANG! _I was jolted. Sookie was looking at me as was everyone else.

"Where were you?" I asked her, uncaring of other ears.

"I don't know." I saw this to be true.

"Bill?" I asked to get his attention. "Do you have a phone? I need to call Godric." I said to the vampire. He handed me his phone. It was clearly new, as were his clothes, as I knew he couldn't have had a phone when he was a magled, bloody corpse.

"Thanks." I said as I left. I rang the farmilliar number of Fangtasia. I had remembered that number as it was where I could find pretty much any vampire I needed to talk to, rather than individual mobile numbers.

"Hello?" I heard Pam answer.

"Pam. It's Alice. Put Godric on the phone now." I said. I was begining to feel the anger build up once more.

"Alice? Where is Eric?" He questioned. Now I was raging.

"Why? Shocked I am not with him and being held by Russell Edgington? Pathetic, Godric, you really are." I spat down the reciever.

"Calm down, Alice." He said and I could feel his voice changing my mood. "I'm sorry, but it was neccesary. Eric needed revenge and he refused to let the oportunity pass. I, being his maker, felt it was my duty to help my child out of his internal torment."

"I can't believe this!" I screamed. "You-"

He cut me off. "Are you in a hospital?"

"Yes." I said, agrivated at being cut off.

"Why? What is the matter? Are you hurt?"

"Oh, don't pretend like you give a shit about me. You were willing to risk my life for a fucking crown, that is ridiculous." With that I hung up, despite the fact that Godric was talking. I turned and saw a little girl standing behind me. She was so cute. Only about three or four. "Are you ok, hun?" I knet down and asked. She looked terrified. I looked down to make sure I wasn't surrounded by the mist, that enjoys making itself known at times when I am angry. Nope there was nothing there. She was looking at my eyes, now not scared in the slightest.

I was surprised what she said next. "Eyes are doorways to the soul. Or are they just windows? Looking in and out. Seeing something but never quite reaching it. Barriers, of the strongest kind." She said with inteligence beyond her years.

I looked at her, utterly shocked, and saw something. Something shadowing her back. I turned her slightly and saw a..._thing._ There was no better way to decribe the creature that was looking at me from this small girl's back. It was monkey like, but smaller. Clinging to the small girl's frame as thought it didn't ever plan on releasing her. It looked as though it was burnt. Chared. Flaking. It was disgusting, but intriguing.

**Ok so this was kind of inspired by a Christening I went to last Sunday. There was a girl there being Christened, however the way she fought made it seem more like an exorcism. Seriously, she was kicking the priest if he got near her and was screaming "no" all the way through. Funny and scary at the same time.**

**I hope this was a better chapter than the last. I thought the last one was absolute **_**rubbish,**_** not that you lot thought so, but I did.**

**Tell me what you think R&R.**

**I am going to start putting little questions at the bottom of chapters like I used to, to try and get you lot involved:-**

_**Who is your favourite:**__** Eric, Godric or Adrian?**_**(I couldn't think of a proper question today sorry :P) xxxx**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Helloo! I thought I would upload another chapter because I love you guys, and also because I might not be able to update for a while, but I won't completely abandon you.**

**I read a review (not bad) that said the relationships in this fanfic are cute and romantic, and not really kinky. Not sure if it was entirely good or not. Based on how I want this fanfic to play out I decided to spice things up a bit ;)**

**Disclaimer: Alice and other OCs belong to me, the rest doesn't, ok? Good!**

**Now, sit back and enjoy what is to come. xxx**

I reached out to the small creature that was clinging to the child infront of me. I was about to touch it when someone grabbed my hand. I was yanked off the floor and into the arms of a male, who's face I couldn't see as he was holding me to his chest. "Hey!" I struggled against him. "Let me go!" He did, and I looked to see the little girl had vanished. I turned back on my attacker. "What-?!" I cut off when I saw who it was.

I watched as my demon lover put his hands in his pockets, again seeming at ease with the world. "You shouldn't touch them. Filthy creatures."

"Children?" I asked sarcasm dripping from my words. I watched as he began laughing- _at me!_ Not at what I said, but at me! I knew he was about to draw attention to us so I spoke again. "Shut up! What the hell was that thing anyway?" He sobered up, but the trace of a smile remained on his lips.

"That was a Sumerian demon. They are of the lower ranks. Protectors of children and women in child birth." He spat. Clearly he didn't think that was important.

"And why shouldn't I have touched it?"

"Because it would have bitten your arm off if he felt you were a threat, and by touching him you were showing you were a threat." He said_. Demons that clinged on to little girls in hospitals? This is ridiculous_! "So, how are you, love?" Obviously he thought this would be appropriet conversation after telling me of demons.

"I told you I am not your 'love'. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm sorry, ma chère. I came to see you."

"Charmed." I said, sarcastically. "Well, you have seen me now. Leave?" I sounded rude, oh well.

"You don't want me to leave."

"Don't play that again, I can see through those games." I said, warningly as he attempted to take a step forward. I refused to take a step back as I knew he would see my retreating as a triumph.

He advanced until he was infront of me. He grabbed my hips and thrusted them forward, so I was flush against him. I could feel him completely and I knew he could feel me. It felt oddly pleasant. I blushed at the way I was feeling. I knew I was turning bright red, and had to look down. I could feel him smirking down at me.

"I knew you didn't want me to leave, but alas, I must." He tilted my head up towards him. His touch was soft and gentle. Eventhough, I knew it was a facade and he had motives of his own, I couldn't help but lean into his touch. I looked up at him and saw his smirk at my reaction to him. I didn't know what I was doing, but I suddenly wanted to kiss him. I leaned up and watched as he leaned down to me. Our noses were touching. My breath was hitching. And then he spoke, ruining it. "I have to go, mi amor." He said with a laugh, teasing me.

"And this is why I hate you." I said and stepped back. As soon as I did, I felt myself again. I turned back, ready to punch Adrian in the face, but I should have known he wouldn't be there any more. I stormed back to Sookie's room. I felt guilty, and dirty_. What had he done this time?_ I asked myself, but in the back of my mind I knew he hadn't done anything. It was all me.

###

Apparently I couldn't take Eric's car back with me without being caught and subsequently be dragged back to Jackson, by the one, the only, Russell Edgington. I rolled down the window of Alcide's truck. I had to ride with him back to Shreveport, because Jason was taking Tara and Sookie home and Sookie insisted on Bill going too. So I was with the werewolf. _Brilliant._

"How old are you, anyway?" He asked and glanced at me.

"Seventeen." I said.

"And where in England are you from?" He asked. He was being friendly. " I have some familly that live over the pond." He said with a small laugh.

"I live in Birmingham."

"Ah, second biggest city." I laughed at this.

"Yeah, but most popular shopping center."

"You have a nice laugh." He said, catching me completely off guard.

"Erm, thanks?"

"Sorry, that was a bit weird." I laughed again. He was so cute and awkward.

"Just a bit. How long until we get to Shreveport?"

"An hour, or thereabouts." I sat forward and began fiddling with the buttons on his sterio, looking for a good radio station. I found a station playing Marylin Manson's "If I was your vampire" and turned it up. I sang at the top of my lungs. I was so shocked when Alcide began singing too. Completely out of tune, but still.

"Ha, this didn't strike me as something you'd listen to." I said with a smile and recived one in return as Alcide looked at me. "A man full of mysteries."

###

I saw the sign that welcomed us to Shreveport and was shocked that we had arrived so quickly. Alcide and I had been listening to songs and badly sining to them for an hour. "Alice, we have to go to Fangtaisa." Alcide said, as he turned down the radio.

"Why?"

"I got told to report there as soon as I got back." I sighed.

"Fine, let's go." It was ten-thirty at night, so the place would be thriving. And as I suspected it was. The usual rubble waited to get in, with their tacky outfits revealing more that they were concealing.

We walked up to the front of the queue and went straight in. I was shocked to see Godric residing in Eric's throne. He looked like a little boy on a huge chair. I laughed at this, and as I did I saw Godric move, and suddenly he was infront of us.

I was still angry at him, so I simply glared as Alcide spoke. "Sookie is home and I am about to take Alice home. I thought I should-" Godric held out his hand and Alcide ceased speaking immediately. Godric had not removed his eyes from me. An over whelming sense of guilt wracked through me. I didn't fully understand why. Godric and I were not together and moreover I was mad at him for sending me with a revengeful vampire, to interrorgate the king of Missisippi.

"Thank you, Alcide, you can go now." Godric said in a clipped tone.

"But Alice-" He began to say, but was cut off by the vampire.

"She will be staying here for a while, and then I shall drop her home, myself." He said. I was in no mood to argue, and I thought that I would be able to shout at him if I stayed.

"Alcide, I'll ring you, and we can have coffee or something?" I said. He gave me his number earlier in the car. I felt like a slut but I was contented knowing I was irritating Godric.

As soon as Alcide left Godric grabbed my arm forcefully and dragged me to the back. "Ouch, Godric! That hurt!" I shouted when we arrived in Eric's office. He turned to me and I saw something in his eyes. He looked dangerous. Scarily dangerous. I stepped back as he took a step forward, purely out of instinct. I watched his lips curve into a malicious smile and he took another step. This continued until I was stopped by Eric's desk and Godric was pushing up against me.

My heartbeat had sped up and was now feeling like it was about to escape through my ribcage. "What are you doing?" I attempted to sound cool and controlled, but my voice wavered and I knew he could hear my heart. His smile remained on his face and I could see he liked tormenting me like this. He bent his head until he was hovering over my neck. If it wasn't for his body being against mine, my legs would have given in.

I heard his fangs click down and I lost it. I began crying and hyperventalating. I felt so weak but I couldn't stop him with any supernatural power I had because I was too worked up, so I did the only thing I could think of to stop him from biting me. I begged. "Please, don't" I sobbed, pathetically. "Please, Godric!" I said louder when he didn't move. Instead he bent lower and I shut my eyes tightly waiting for the pain I had only felt once before. It never came, what did was a ice cold, feather light kiss on my throat.

"Sorry." I heard him say into my neck. "You are just so... tantalizing." He said and looked up. I was still breathing heavily and I knew I looked terrible with tears stalking down my face, but I was focused on the man infront of me. He leant forward and licked one of my tears. I flinched. I wasn't sure how to react to Godric like this. I had never seen him this way. He was usually the calm and collected one, but now he was acting wild and he was frightening. I struggled against him slightly and felt him. _He was turned on!?_ Strangely this not only shocked me, but it also excited me. This combined scared me even more than he had earlier, and I decided to put an end to this.

"Please, get off me now." I said, sounding stronger now that I didn't have a vampire breathing on my neck. I watched as he slowly stepped back, and suddenly I was crashing to the floor. Luckily his vampire reflexes stopped me before I could land. My body clearly couldn't deal with anything anymore, because it shut down and I passed out.

**Woah, WOah, WOAh, WOAH! What the hell happened?**

**Kind of a short chapter, but there was just so much going on, I couldn't take it ;)**

**R&R, pwease!**

**Chapter question:**

**Good Godric/Bad Godric. Which do you prefer?**

**This question may not influence future chapters, I am just curious. I have my own prefrences for the 2000 year old vamp ;) xxxxx**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Hello, my readers! I love the reviews. Productive criticism is always helpful, and I will try and take on as much as I can. :)**

**I do not have time to re-read this chapter, however I do have spell check as I am on my brother's computer, so it shouldn't be too bad.**

**Disclaimer: Alice and other OC's are mine, and mine alone, whereas any other characters that appear in True Blood are not. xxx**

I awoke in my own bed, in my room. I could hear Oli downstairs making aeroplane noises. I closed my eyes and relaxed into the bed that I hadn't slept in, for what felt like, ages. Then I remembered what had happened. I shot out of the bed and down the stairs.

I ran to where I knew my uncle would be – the kitchen. I ran in and found him sitting at the table, looking exasperated, with his head in his hands. "Kevin?" I asked, slightly concerned. He looked up and I could see the tear tracks down his face. "Are you ok?" I asked, and watched as he tried to righten himself.

"Yes. Are you? You've been out for almost the whole day." I looked to the window and saw that he was right. The sun was drooping low, and the sky had the pinkish tint that you see before twilight. I could tell there was something wrong. Then I smelt it. _Gas._

I looked over to the cooker and saw that indeed, the gas was on. I listened into Kevin's thoughts, even though I was pretty sure what I would find. I ran. "Oli!" I screamed as lifted him up and ran out of the house at a speed I didn't think I possessed.

I felt the explosion before I heard it. I pushed Oli in front of me and shielded him. I looked back to the house and saw the horror. I searched of any speck of life within the house, but I didn't find any. However I found something surrounding the house. I looked around and saw them at the edges of the forrests. I couldn't see faces, as the sun was completely down now. I saw them advance on us and bent down to Oli. "Oli." I said quitely, for fear that they could hear us. I made Oli look away from the house and at me. "I need you to run and get away. Ok?" He looked confused and scared. "These are bad men." I simply knew this to be true.

"Are they going to get us?" He asked I looked and saw they were much closer.

"Yes you need to run and find someone. Don't stop running. I will come and find you." _Running from the Evil._ I suddenly remembered Oli's drawing from months ago. "They are the Evil. We will run and we will get away. I promise." I watched his face change to understanding and he ran.

I was surprised that they let him past. Clearly he was not of their interest – I was. They were here now. I could see their faces. They were all quite young looking, the oldest looking about twenty-five. Also they were strikingly beautiful – it was scary. "Hello, Miss." The one that reached me first said, he was also the eldest.

"What do you want?" I asked when they had all approached. There was eight of them but that was enough for them to over power me. Don't ask me how I knew that, I just did.

"To talk." Another one said, I couldn't place my finger on which one as he was behind me.

"I'd rather not. I need to go and sort out insurance." I pointed back at the house. I saw them all look and then smile. "You carry on smiling I will smack it off your face myself." I snapped. My uncle had just killed himself, and tried to take Oli and I along with him. I could feel the lump in my throat but I refused to cry.

I watched the one I had stepped up to look at me and laugh. I carried on glaring. "Feisty." Was all he said.

"Annoying." I replied.

"Yeah, so?" He sounded like a typical teenager, and he looked like one too. But I could see that he was much older in his eyes. It was like Godric's eyes, however I knew he was not a vampire.

"Enough, Răul." The elder one said. "It's important. You need protection. They are coming for you." This was the second time I had been told that I was being 'hunted'. The first by Godric when I found out about what I was and now by this stranger.

"Who?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

"It's not important. But you need to let us stay."

"I have a choice."

"No, but I have discovered it is polite to ask."_ Arrogant sod!_ I saw his eyes flicker with annoyance. He heard me. "Yes." _Shit! _I raised my guard until I was sure he was out. "You will stay with us, now that you have no house." Suddenly realisation dawned on me.

"You –! I am going to fucking rip your head off!" I screamed and jumped on top of him. I watched as they all laughed even the one I was trying to get to. I pushed my powers towards him. He flinched slightly, but not as much as I expected. This caused me to falter and he took advantage. He flipped us over and stood, so I was left on the floor.

"I wasn't expecting that." He said as he brushed off his jacket. I stood ready to pounce again. "Now, let's go." He said and made a move to leave.

"No." Someone said the word before it had left my mouth. I turned and found the source. Adrian stood there.

"Adrian, you know you are lower than us." The one called Răul said. "And father is already pissed at you. You were unable to get through with your mission without becoming attracted to her. Just like the rest. It is pathetic!" He said, his voice getting louder.

I watched Adrian flinch. I could see him want to stop them but I could see the defeat in his eyes. "You don't talk to him like that!" I shouted at Răul. He looked taken aback, but quickly recovered and stepped up to me.

"Or what?" I could feel my heart racing from anger and I directed everything I had at the guy in front of me. Unfortunately he did not fall to the floor, but I could see the effect on him, he was shaking vigorously and his face was slightly contorted, but other than that he was fine. This annoyed me but I knew I would have to stop because using this much energy was giving me a headache. He relaxed slightly and then tensed looking at me. I saw the danger in his eyes before he attempted to attack me, luckily so did several of the others and they were able to stop him before he reached me. "Let go! I am going to murder you!" He screamed but was dragged away.

"He has a short temper like our father." He said. I looked at him and the others that remained and saw that they did have certain traits that resembled each others'. They were all brothers.

"Don't apologise to me." I said and he gave me a dumbfounded look. "Adrian was who he offended." I watched as the man in front smiled evilly.

He turned to Adrian. "Is that right. Do we owe you an apology?" I watched as Adrian looked down at the ground and shook his head.

"Yes you bloody well do!"

He laughed and turned back to me. "Let's go." He said attempting to take my arm. I stepped away.

"I don't have a clue who you are. You insult my friends. And you expect me to just go with you? No fucking way!" I said and was shocked when I saw his face changed in anger. I looked and saw the same mist that occurs when I become angry. Luckily he managed to calm himself before he killed me, and I watched as the mist ebbed away. "I am Malum. That is Scrios, Ekel, Inlaudatus and Nequior. I will introduce you to the rest of my brothers when we are away from here."

"No." I said. He stared at me for a while waiting for me to elaborate. "I am not going with you. No one has 'got' me yet, so no matter what Adrian must be doing something right."

"True. He did. You are still hidden. But he managed this by using inappropriate methods." I knew I looked as dumbfounded as I felt, and Malum decided it was best to continue. "He is not worthy, and he tried to manipulate you." I could hear the anger in his voice. Strangely enough what he had said irritated me. _He had not manipulated me!_

"How dare you!" I exclaimed and he stepped back slightly along with the rest. I even saw Adrian look up shocked. "Who do you think you are to tell me someone is unworthy of me?"

"We are your brothers."

**Dun! Dun! Dun! How abouts that then? Good, no?**

**I wrote and re wrote this chapter several times before deciding on this. I think it is a bit cliché but you obviously knew she must have had siblings as they are known as 'the Sons of Belial/Eli'. It was inevitable that they would appear at some point. So here they are.**

**Răul = Evil in Romanian.**

**Malum = Evil/hurt/wrong/damage in Latin.**

**Scrios = Destruction in Irish.**

**Ekel = Disgust/loathing/distaste in German.**

**Inlaudatus = Unknown/unworthy/obscure in Latin.**

**So yeah! I thought it all out and I spent ages finding names that corresponded to words that made sense for the idea of the sons of Belial.**

**Chapter Question:**

**What and who do you think Adrian really is?**** (I shall not tell you the answer as that would ruin the story, however I am very curious.) xxx**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**I take it you lot liked the chapter I posted yesterday? I got lots of views, only 3 reviews though. I am going back to college tomorrow so I might not be able to update for a while. I have done all of my course work now so I thought I could write another chapter so you guys have something to keep you going.**

**Please answer the questions at the end of the chapters, because I like involving my readers, and it doesn't matter if I have already posted another chapter after that chapter, just answer them, OK?**

**On another note I am now accepting Beta requests and stuff so pm me with what ever :)**

**Disclaimer: Nothing from the True Blood TV show is mine, however my OC's are.**

**Enjoy, my lovelies! Xxx **

I found Oli not too far from us. He didn't know which way he should run and he was scared. I checked him over for any problems but found none. "Let's go. We rented a house not too far." Malum said from behind me. I watched as Oli looked over at him with pure fear. I don't know how I knew Malum was smiling, I just did.

"Stop smirking." I said with out turning from where I was kneeling next to my cousin. "And no. We are not going with you. I will go to my aunts and take Oli and then we are calling the police about what happened back then. You all can go back to where ever you came from." Suddenly everyone was in fighting positions and I saw the vampires arrive.

"Alice, are you ok?" I heard Godric ask. He, Eric, Pam and Gavin were there.

"How dare you talk to her." I heard one of 'my brothers' say.

"Oh for god's sake, shut up. I will talk to who ever the fuck I want, all right?" I shouted at them all and watched as they relaxed slightly, but they seemed to be ready to fight against the vampires at any minute. "And you can all put your fangs away!" I exclaimed towards the vampire standing up and picking Oli up. He was shaking with terror. "We are going to go and see aunty Maureen and she will give you some sweets. Sound good?" I asked the child in my arms. He nodded but never took his eyes off the people that were the threat.

"You are not going anywhere but with us." I heard Malum say, but I was already walking. He stepped up and grabbed my arm but released it immediately as if he had been shocked. "Fine." He said more to himself than me. I resumed walking.

"Anyone bring a car?"

We arrived at Maureen's house within ten minutes of my going back and getting my car, as no on else had thought to bring one. I was in the car with Oli, and the others said they would meet us there, despite my protests. Maureen was hugging Oli and crying after I had told her what had happened. The police came and spoke to me. There was nothing I could say really. Just that I smelt gas and realised what he was doing and ran, grabbing Oli in the process.

I heard the knock on the door and knew that they were here. "Maureen that is for me." I said to the woman on the floor crying with Oli.

I opened the door and saw that all of them where there. It looked as though Răul had cooled down. I looked at him expectant of an apology. "You're not going to get one." He said to me.

"All right then." I said and went to close the door in their faces.

"Wait!" I heard him say. "Fine...I'm sorry." He mumbled the last part.

"What was that. I couldn't hear you." I said and received a death glare back, however the others were smiling.

"I. Am. Sorry." He spoke slowly and clearly to ensure I heard and understood him.

"Good boy." I said mocking. "So, basically. I am not going anywhere with you. I have not idea who you are or if you are telling the truth about who you say you are. After all you say you are the sons of the father of all lies, so, yeah. And-" I was cut off by my aunt.

"You are not staying here with us this is your fault!" I heard her say as she came up behind me. I was so shocked that I just stared as she pushed me out. The door was slammed shut in my face and I was left with my brothers. I turned back to face them and saw Răul snickering at me.

"I take it you will be staying with us then?" I heard one that I didn't know the name of say.

I sighed. Losing all hope. "Fine. Where do you live?"

It turns out they lived the other side of the forest that surrounded my old house. They lived in a huge mansion. Not surprising really as there were eight of them and they surely needed their own space. "How long have you lived here?" I asked as we stepped in to the large lobby.

"About a week, maybe two." Malum said and stood next to me. I was taking in my surroundings when I heard high pitched giggling. I looked and saw every single one of them now had a girl draping off them. Several were in heavy snogging sessions while the rest were trying to comfort their females as they glared at me. Obviously thinking I was competition.

"This is bad." I said and everyone looked to me.

"How so?" One of the males that had just detached themselves from a brunette woman said, raising an eyebrow.

"I am not staying here if you are just going to be getting it on all the bloody time." I exclaimed and this time received dirty looks from all of the women, however the males simply laughed at me.

"Why don't you go and get someone and find out what all the fuss is about." Another one said and winked at me. I flushed and they all laughed again, even their companions did.

"You know what I will." I said and stormed back out the way I came. I slammed the door and walked to my car. I didn't even get half way there when I heard the door open and close again. Someone ran up to me.

"You can't go alone. I'm coming with you." He said. He was one that wasn't there when names were given.

"Sorry, what's your name?" I asked as politely as I could, after being laughed at by them all.

"Vorago." He said with a smile. He seemed nice enough. Maybe we could be friends. "So, where are we going?" He said as we got into my car.

"Somewhere." I said, and began driving to my favourite vampire bar. Well, I guess it wasn't my favourite, however it is the only one I have ever been in so there wasn't much choice.

When we pulled into Fangtaisia, I saw Vorago look amazed. "A vampire bar. This is cool." He said and I laughed at his reaction. I never expected any of them to like the idea of me going to a vampire bar, but he seemed fine with it. Vorago was one that looked closer to my age. His eyes said that he was much older, but they also said he was not as old as Malum. Perhaps we could really get along.

We stepped in and I walked over to the bar. Gavin was bar tending. He looked shocked to see me after what happened earlier with the vamps and my brothers. "Hey, Gavin. Can I have a baccardi and coke. What do you want?" I turned to Vorago, and saw him chatting up a girl. "He'll have the same." I said and watched as Gavin prepared our drinks.

"She was nice." I heard Vorago say. He was smiling to himself.

"Don't you have one at home?" I asked and his smile dropped.

"Unfortunately."

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"Alice!" I heard from behind me and turned in time to catch Sookie as she engulfed me into a hug. "Are you ok? I heard about what happened with your house and your uncle."

"I'm ok." Strangely I was. I didn't know why, because after all my uncle had just died and I had been kicked out by my only relative that lived close.

"Are you staying with family?" She asked.

"Sort of." I said pointing at the guy behind me. "Vorago this is Sookie. Sookie - Vorago. He is technically one of my brothers." I watched as Vorago took Sookie's hand and bought it up to his lips.

"Pleased to meet you." He said looking up at her.

"Stop flirting!" I said. He laughed and retreated away from a gawking Sookie.

"So where are you staying?" She asked when she recovered herself.

"With them, because my aunt kicked me out." I said with out remorse.

"No you are not." I heard from behind me. I turned and saw Eric hovering over me.

"Yes she is, and there is nothing you can do that will change that fact." I heard my brother say.

"I am fed up of everyone telling me I can't do this and I have to do that. Enough is enough. I came to have a good night, so that is what I am going to do. I grabbed Sookie's arm and propelled her onto the dance floor.

We danced for a while before we decided to call it quits. "You know you can stay with me if you want. My house is still a mess after the Maryann situation but you can."

"You know what, that might be a good idea. But I'll have to borrow some clothes because I have nothing other than what I am wearing." I said, and she smiled.

"Sure, and we can go shopping tomorrow or something." She said.

"Vorago," I called to where he was chatting up, yet another woman. "Sookie said I can stay with her, and I am going to." I saw him frown.

"I'll have to ask Malum."

"Why?"

"He is in charge." He said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, which I guess it was pretty obvious. But I knew he would say no.

"You tell him I either go to Sookie's or I go to Eric's." I saw him look at the Viking that was sitting on his throne once more.

"Fine. I will deal with Malum." He said and walked out of the bar.

"I think I handled it very maturely." I said to Sookie after we walked into her house.

"You smashed his head off a table." She said laughing, referring to the man I had beat up.

"He got too handsy." I said innocently, and we both started laughing.

I heard the door bell ring, and Sookie left the kitchen to answer it. "Alice." She called and I immediately heard the fear in her voice. I rushed out of the kitchen and in my hast almost tripped. I looked to the door and saw Godric. But he didn't look like himself. His eyes were the same as the last time. Ravenous, famished and dangerous. This accompanied with the drying blood around his mouth what enough to scare anyone to death.

"Sookie, have you ever invited him in?" I asked my heart beat hammering.

"N-n-no. I don't think so."

"Is that a yes or a no." I screamed at her.

"Yes." I heard but it was not from Sookie. I looked back and saw Godric was no longer there. I turned back and saw he was behind me and Sookie was now on the floor. I probed her mind and found she was just unconscious and not dead.

"What do you want?" I demanded of the vampire and watched as he got closer to me. However this time I refused to move back, last time that didn't work out very well. He was now towering over me, and I could hear my heart beat in my ears and I knew he could hear it too.

I saw the deranged look in his eyes as he smiled down at me. His forehead almost touching mine. I was still glaring up at him, trying not to show any fear, but I knew he could see though my act. I attempted to bring Sookie back to reality and I could feel her try to also. Godric just stared at me for the longest time, giving me time to complete this. _Sookie resend his invitation! _I thought towards Sook. "I resend your invitation, Godric." She said as she stood. I watched as he slowly turned around and walked to the door. My heart was still beating irregularly fast. I watched him look at me before he flew off into the night.

**Was it ok? I hope it was. R&R to tell me please!**

**Vorago = Abyss/whirlpool/chasm**

**Chapter question:**

**Who do you think Alice should 'lose her innocence' to? Name anyone I don't mind. **_**I will put all vote into a hat and chose. The more votes for a certain character will raise the chances of me picking it ;)**_

**R&R because you love me! xxxx**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Bonjour, mes amis! Hey, hey! I'm back and I'm bad! Miss me? So I have another chapter for y'all, I hope you like it. Tell me in a review if you do ;)**

**Just to let you know I have officially drawn a name out of the votes you sent in and have got a winner to who Alice's first shall be ;) However, it shan't be this chapter- sorry – but it will be soon.**

**Disclaimer: OC's, including Alice, Malum, Oli, Vorago, etc., belong to yours truly. While characters, such as Godric, Eric, Sookie, Bill, etc., do not.**

**Please, sit back and enjoy, ma nigglets. :D xx**

"Why is Godric acting strange and ruthless all of a sudden?" Sookie asked me as we walked in after our grand shopping spree. Well, I say grand but really it was just a causal shopping trip. I wasn't too fussed that I didn't get that much, as I found out that Sookie's clothes fitted me quite well. Despite the fact that I had to turn up the jeans she gave me the rest was fine. She avoided talking about Godric and what happened the night before all day, because she knew how much it scared and upset me. However, I knew the conversation was going to come up as her thoughts had been caught up with it all day.

"In all honesty, I haven't a clue." It was the truth. Godric was always lovely and sweet but recently he seemed to have lost control, and I had to question as to whether he was ever to get it back.

"But why didn't you use your power... thingy?" I almost laughed at he inability to come up with the right words, as to not offend me. Not that she would have done.

"I think he is unsure of how to act at the moment." I said. Unsure why I said it, but it sounded good. "Hopefully, he will come to his senses and reel himself back in."

###

***"Fangtaisia. Louisiana's most popu-" I cut Pam off.

"Pam, it's Alice, is Eric there?" I said down the phone.

***"Sorry, he is indisposed at the moment." She said and I could here the smirk in her voice.

"You get him on the phone now before I come down there and reap Hell upon you all!" I said, slightly too forcefully than was necessary, but it did the trick.

***"What!?" I heard Eric growl down the phone.

"Where is Sookie?" This was the real reason of why I called the vamp bar in the first place. Sookie had gone there earlier this evening, claiming she needed to talk to Eric about something that she wouldn't disclose to me. She told me that she shouldn't be too long, and it was now 1am – five hours after she had left.

***"Not here." was all Eric said, but I could hear the truth in his voice. "I have to go-"

"You hang up on me, Northman, and I will be down there in a heat beat to tear your bar apart." I doubted I could actually do this but in a rage, who knows? I was beginning to get hysterical.

***"Hello?" I heard Pam on the other end of the phone again. Eric had pushed me off to her.

"Eric!" I screamed.

***"We have to go. Edgington is coming." She said and I was left staring at the phone that now had no one at the other end.

I grabbed my keys and ran for the front door. I burst open the door and ran into someone's chest at full speed. I almost fell back on my bottom, but luckily I was caught by …. Godric?!

However, today his eyes lacked the same viciousness as they contained the night prior. "Are you ok?" He asked. I could see the usually tenderness and care that he usually had.

"Are you bipolar?" I asked before I could stop myself. I watched as his hands dropped from my arms and he looked down in shame.

"I am sorry." He mumbled, but it was heartfelt and honest. "I don't know what happened. I lost control."

"Twice?" I said, rather than asked. He looked up to me for a moment and then again hung his head in shame. I watched as he nodded slightly. "Are you ok now? I mean, you're not going to freak out on me again are you?"

He looked up, allowing me to see the sincerity in his eyes. "No. I am truly sorry."

"Okay." I said. I was surprised to discover I held no anger towards Godric at that moment. Suddenly I remembered the task at hand. "We need to get to Fangtaisia, like now!" I said, running past him and in the process grabbing his hand. I felt him encircle my hand. I could feel the happiness radiating off him, but I paid no heed. He was just happy I had forgiven him easily enough. We got in the car and I sped towards the infamous vamp bar.

On arriving I almost forgot to put the car in park as I rushed to get out and save my friend. I slammed open the door and watched everyone's head turn towards me. In the room were Sookie, Bill, Eric, Pam and Russell, who was the first to speak. "Ahh, Miss Boden, what a delight." He said, I could practically hear the wheels turning in his head, as he thought he would not only get to try Sookie's blood with in the next few hours. "Please, sit." He motioned to a chair adjacent to his, but I didn't move an inch. I could feel Godric behind me. His presence had once again taken on the calming sense that I had experienced when I first met the vampire.

"What is going on?" I questioned. I looked at all the faces in the room and stopped dead at Sookie's. She looked ashamed. I zoned in on her thoughts and saw. She had had a full on make-out session with Mr Tall-Dark-And-Handsome, currently sitting next to Edgington. I was not exactly sure how to respond to the news of Sookie and Eric, I was just kind of in shock. I was not happy or unhappy about the situation but I was sure I would have some strong opinions later.

"I am deciding whether or not to kill Mr Northman here like he killed my beloved." I heard Russell say. It took me several moments to remember what I had asked in the first place.

"And your decision?" I asked without emotion. I don't even think I was thinking. I was just sort of running on auto-pilot.

I watched as Russell completely ignored my previous question and resumed the conversation he was presumably having with Eric, before I had burst in. "You really expect me to believe _she_ is fairy?" He said while pointing to Sookie. _Fairy?!_ What the hell had I missed now?

"Trust me. Taste her. You will walk in the sun." I was too shocked to talk. After the moment that Eric and Sookie had had I never would have thought he'd be the one to sell her out. Clearly neither did Sookie as I felt her rage towards the Viking.

"I fucking hate you! I hate you all!" She screamed to the room. I knew she wasn't referring to me, rather to everyone else in the room. I stepped up to her and sent thoughts towards her- _I won't let them bit e you. I promise._ I knew she had heard and understood as she grabbed, my hand as though it was her only life line, and squeezed it.

"Move now, girl." I heard Russell say, before I was grabbed by two sets of hands and dragged from the bar. I could feel the danger all around me, but I couldn't see what was the threat. All I could see was the scenery flashing by, and I knew. The Hunter's had finally found and got their prey.

**What about that, eh? So yeah it went a way I didn't plan it to but spontaneity is more fun, right?**

**I am going to Lourdes tomorrow for 6 days, so I shan't be able to post any new chapters for you lovely people. But I promise that as soon as I get back I will work on an other chaper, and I should have more time now that all my exams are over.**

**Btw I turned 17 since I last posted a chapter so you know you want to wish me a belated Happy Birthday ;) jks.**

**Tell me how it was and I shall come to your house with cookies :) - not really. But please do anyway. I love you guys. R&R if you love me too ;) xxxxx**


	9. Help me out!

**Update : **

**WRITER'S BLOCK!**

**Help me, please. I have hit a massive writer's block and need you to send me possible ideas to urge me out of it and give me some ideas! Please, please, PLEASE send me PMs or reviews to spur my creative genius!**

**I will not abandon this story but it just depends on when I think of a way to take the stroy as to when I shall post another chapter. I have genuinely been thinking about this story a lot and keep coming up blank. I need any ideas no matter how ridiculous they are because I am so stuck! I'd prefer PMs but reviews are ok too!**

**HELP ME! xxx**


	10. New Facebook!

**I made a facebook page for my fanfiction. I am going to post extras on it to do with my stories so please check it out? - **** pages/Erics-Bitch-Fanfiction/543590285689258**** - if you want to explore my ideas deeper then like and I shall make a grand appearance on your timeline ;) **

**-I realise the last thing didn't work so just type into Facbook "Eric's Bitch Fanfiction" and I am the top one (and only one) to come up :) Sorry for spamming your inbox today :/**


End file.
